The Reluctant Beautiful Dreamer
by Shebakoby
Summary: Only those with Beautiful Dreams can harbor Pegasus within them. And Beautiful Dreams sometimes are found in the strangest of places.


_note: This takes place during Sailor Moon Super S - The Dead Moon Circus Amazon Trio arc of the Cloverway Dub_.

 **The Reluctant Beautiful Dreamer**

Fish Eye, Hawk Eye, and Tiger Eye were sorting through some photographs. It was their mission to use the photographs to identify people that had beautiful dreams. Why, you ask? Well they were searching for a fabulous creature called Pegasus-a winged horse with a Crystal horn-that can only exist in our world in the dreams of a person. Only a person with "beautiful dreams" can harbor Pegasus within them. If they found the person that had Pegasus in their dreams, they could capture him.

"Hey look at this," Fish Eye said suddenly as she picked up a photograph.

"That's very interesting," Hawk Eye stated, "Are you _SURE_ he has beautiful dreams?"

"If he didn't, his picture wouldn't be here," Tiger Eye said.

"Well, he's mine," Fish Eye snapped, and jumped through a portal to the Earth in order to carry out her mission.

***xxx***

Skywarp and Thundercracker were out on patrol. Suddenly, something caught Thundercracker's attention.

"Hey, what's that down there?" he wondered.

"Looks to me like someone dropped a stack of energon cubes in the middle of nowhere," Skywarp replied. Both jets headed for the ground and transformed to robot mode.

"Good, he fell for it," Fish Eye laughed from her hiding place. Now it was time to put her plan into action.

Out of nowhere, a red curtain appeared, suspended in midair. On it was a strange, yellow emblem that looked somewhat like a rising sun. The curtain seemed to roll up into nothingness, revealing Fish Eye standing behind it. At her command, a large device came up behind Thundercracker, and shackles appeared and bound his wrists and ankles. A mirror then came out of Thundercracker's chest, and his optics appeared to glaze over.

"What's going on here?!" Skywarp demanded.

Fish Eye levitated so she could reach the mirror, and stuck her head into it. As she did so, Thundercracker began screaming.

"Hmmm there are some really interesting beautiful dreams, but nope, no Pegasus," she said at last, as she stuck her head back out of the mirror, "But I'll have to get rid of you anyway." When she removed her head from the Mirror, Thundercracker stopped screaming and was once more unresponsive.

Skywarp laughed. "Get rid of _US_? I'd like to see ya try!" He fired a heatseeking missile. But to his dismay, the missile did not home in on Fish Eye-it hit Thundercracker instead! Thundercracker groaned when it hit, but was still zombied out.

"Oops," Skywarp gulped.

Another red curtain appeared, and when it lifted, there stood a gelatinous-looking monster shaped like a human. It was mostly clear, but had solid blue eyes and even looked like it had long flowing hair.

"Amoebia-deal with them!" Fish Eye commanded.

Skywarp tried firing his lasers at the monster, but it seemed to dissolve into the ground. Seconds later, something clear and jellylike was coming up from the ground around his feet. Soon he was completely coated. An electrical shock went through his system and he cried out before collapsing onto the ground.

"Good. Drain all his energy," Fish Eye said, "And when you're done with him, drain his friend."

"Hold it right there, slime-brain!" a voice shouted.

"Who's there?!" Fish Eye demanded to know.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini-Moon!"

"We're the Sailor Scouts, and that means you're in big trouble!" Sailor Jupiter snarled.

Sailor Mercury used her visor to scan Skywarp.

"We have to get that thing off that Decepticon," she said at last, " _MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY_!" The water-based attack washed the monster off of Skywarp and it quickly recongealed.

" _JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION_!" Something like a razor-leaf attack hit Amoebia, weakening it.

Sailor Mini-Moon summoned Pegasus. "Please Pegasus, help protect people's dreams!" She got out the bell that was used for summoning. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Out of nowhere, a horse whinnied, and Pegasus appeared, high in the air. A beam from Pegasus' Crystal Horn gave Sailor Moon a Wand.

" _MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION_!" A beam of shattering particles emanated from the tip of the Wand and vaporized the monster. All that was left was the strange rising-sun emblem, which quickly vanished also in a puff of smoke. Fish Eye took this as her cue to exit, and she jumped into a wormhole that went back to her own world. Consequently, the strange contraption that held Thundercracker bound disappeared, and his dream mirror went back into his chest.

"Let's get out of here before they revive," Sailor Mars suggested, "Since these _ARE_ Decepticons, there's no telling what they'll do."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sailor Mini-Moon agreed.

***xxx***

Once the Sailor Scouts had left, Skywarp and Thundercracker's strength returned to them. They both sat up, still a bit dizzy, but no worse for their experience.

"Ohhhh, that was _weird_ ," Thundercracker said slowly. He was still hurting from the accidental hit by Skywarp's heatseeking missile-although he had been unaware of it at the time.

"Was that Flesh Creature really looking at all your dreams?" Skywarp wondered.

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied.

"And what are these ' _beautiful dreams_ ' she was talking about?"

Thundercracker's expression quickly changed to a glare. "Never mind," he snapped.

"Well anyway, it's time we got back to base. We're overdue as it is," Skywarp said, as he leaped into the air and transformed. Thundercracker stood up, but did not leave just yet. He needed to reflect on what had happened. Were his dreams of a peaceful future what made him vulnerable to this attack? Perhaps he should stop dreaming...

Something interrupted him. It seemed as though a soft voice was saying to him, " _Take heart. Don't let anyone convince you to give up your dreams. As long as there are Beautiful Dreams, Sailor Moon and I will be there to protect them_." And, as Thundercracker gazed into the sky, for a split second, he thought he saw a white flying Unicorn skimming across the clouds. Then it was gone. A glimmer of hope settled on Thundercracker. He finally leaped into the air and transformed, and headed back to base.

 **The End**.


End file.
